This invention relates to semiconductor chip testing apparatus and methods in general, and more particularly to apparatus and methods for automated semiconductor chip testing.
Semiconductor devices, such as wafer chips, often require testing and/or assembly with electrical probes attached thereto. These processes may simultaneously require precise optical alignment and electrical connection. This can be especially important during chip-level testing and assembly of opto-electronic devices.
In addition, semiconductor device testing and/or assembly may require movement of the device with electrical probes attached thereto. Such a freedom of motion may significantly increase the efficiency of the testing and/or assembly of the device.
In known testing and assembly systems, this range of motion is typically achieved by taking advantage of the compliance of the electrical probes. However, such compliance is typically quite limited and does not permit movement of any significant distance. The optical alignment and electrical connection of the device may also be adversely affected by using the compliance of the electrical probes to achieve a range of motion.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide a device for precisely placing an electrical probe on a semiconductor chip.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device for automatically and precisely placing an electrical probe on a semiconductor chip.
A further object of the invention is to provide a device for automatically and precisely placing an electrical probe on a semiconductor chip that allows movement of the chip with the probes attached thereto.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a method for automatically and precisely placing an electrical probe on a semiconductor chip that allows movement of the chip with the probes attached thereto.
With the above and other objects in view, as will hereinafter appear, there is provided an apparatus for automated semiconductor device probing, the apparatus comprising: a probe assembly including an electrical probe for making an electrical connection with a semiconductor device, the probe assembly having a first surface and a second surface in opposition to one another; a machine vision system having a camera for locating the semiconductor device, the machine vision system having a first contact surface adjacent the first surface of the probe assembly, the first contact surface having a first attachment mechanism to selectively attach together the probe assembly and the machine vision system; and a semiconductor support fixture for positioning the semiconductor device, the semiconductor support fixture having a second contact surface adjacent the second surface of the probe assembly, the second contact surface having a second attachment mechanism to selectively attach together the probe assembly and the semiconductor support fixture.
In accordance with a further feature of the invention there is provided a method for automated semiconductor device probing, the method comprising:
providing apparatus for automated semiconductor device probing, the apparatus comprising: a probe assembly including an electrical probe for making an electrical connection with a semiconductor device, the probe assembly having a first surface and a second surface in opposition to one another; a machine vision system having a camera for locating the semiconductor device, the machine vision system having a first contact surface adjacent the first surface of the probe assembly, the first contact surface having a first ale attachment mechanism to selectively attach together the probe assembly and the machine vision system; and a semiconductor support fixture for positioning the semiconductor device, the semiconductor support fixture having a second contact surface adjacent the second surface of the probe assembly, the second contact surface having a second attachment mechanism to selectively attach together the probe assembly and the semiconductor support fixture;
locating the semiconductor device positioned on the semiconductor support fixture with the machine vision system;
guiding the movement of at least one of the probe assembly and the semiconductor support fixture so as to position a contact portion of the semiconductor device and said electrical probe in alignment with one another; and
moving at least one of the probe assembly and the semiconductor support fixture toward the other of the at least one of the probe assembly and the semiconductor support fixture so as to position the electrical probe and the contact portion of the semiconductor device in electrical connection with one another.
The above and other features of the invention, including various novel details of construction and combinations of parts and method steps, will now be more particularly described with reference to the accompanying drawings and pointed out in the claims. It will be understood that the particular devices and method steps embodying the invention are shown by way of illustration only and not as limitations of the invention. The principles and features of this invention may be employed in various and numerous embodiments without departing from the scope of the invention.